


Mercy

by romanticalgirl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You begged so pretty that night - a prequel of sorts to <a href="http://romanticalgirl.livejournal.com/361145.html">On Set</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://hackthis.livejournal.com/profile)[**hackthis**](http://hackthis.livejournal.com/) who actually has all the sexy Justin Timberlake thinks he's got and for [](http://widget285.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://widget285.livejournal.com/)**widget285** who asked nicely.
> 
> Originally posted 9-17-06

“Stay.”

Jamie’s skin still tingles from the single word Tahmoh leaned over and whispered in his ear nearly a half hour ago. The party’s wound down and the last few people are moving and Jamie’s picking up plastic glasses and glass bottles, cleaning up as an excuse to not be headed out the door.

He’d been on his way home, shrugging into his jacket when Tahmoh’s hand had settled on his shoulder, when his breath had brushed Jamie’s ear, when his whispered word - _command_ \- had hit Jamie low and hard in the groin. He’d swallowed and nodded, sliding his jacket back off. He’d kept to himself as the party – going strong until then – had suddenly died down until it was just him and Tahmoh, alone after he ushered Katee and her date into a cab.

Tahmoh closes the door and leans against it, his eyes on Jamie like lasers, hard and bright and sharp. “You were trying to leave early.”

“Wasn’t in the mood for a party.”

“You weren’t, hm?” Tahmoh pushes off the door and shoves his hands in his pockets, moving closer, obliterating the distance between them. “What are you in the mood for, Bamber?”

Jamie doesn’t speak, just swallows hard as Tahmoh’s gaze moves down his body. “T…that’s up to you, isn’t it?”

A slow, easy smile spreads across Tahmoh’s face and he leans in, his breath warm on Jamie’s lips. “There’s my boy.”

Jamie’s eyes close as his chest constricts, breath jerking hard out of his lungs. His gasp is swallowed by Tahmoh’s mouth, covering Jamie’s as his hand slides behind Jamie’s neck, curving around the nape. The gasp evolves into a groan, the sound rumbling through Jamie’s body as Tahmoh shifts, bringing them closer together.

Tahmoh breaks the kiss, licking his lips as he steps back. “Should I tell you what you’re in the mood for, Bamber? Or shall we just take it nice and slow? One step at a time?”

Slow might kill him, but Jamie’s learned by now that it really doesn’t make much difference what his preferences might be, and Tahmoh’s plans have yet to disappoint him. “S…slow.”

Tahmoh’s pleasure sounds like the purr of a big cat and he steals another kiss, his tongue sliding over the surfaces of Jamie’s mouth, tasting him. When he pulls back, he releases Jamie completely and nods toward the bedroom. “After you, Bamber.”

He calls him Jamie on the set and Bamber in private, and something about it sets Jamie’s heart racing. It seems like it should be impersonal, but it’s exactly the opposite, most of it in the soft roll of the words of Tahmoh’s lips, the hint of his accent. Jamie leads the way to the bedroom, his breath aching in his chest as he waits by the door, just inside the darkness.

Tahmoh reaches behind him and snaps on the light. The room’s clean enough, the bed mussed from the piles of coats it played host to earlier, the only one left Jamie’s, tucked up by the pillows. Leaning in, Tahmoh licks the base of Jamie’s neck just above the collar of his t-shirt. “Undress.”

“Oh.” The sound shudders out of Jamie with his breath and he does as he’s told, economy of motion and quick changes backstage at countless theaters standing him in good stead as he strips down to nothing at all. He can feel Tahmoh behind him, feel the heat of his body as he steps closer, the rough fabric of his jeans brushing Jamie’s skin.

“You trust me, Bamber?”

 _Standing here fucking naked in front of you, you crazy son of a…_ “Yes.”

Tahmoh’s hand starts at Jamie’s shoulder and slides down, leaving ghosts of heat on his skin before his fingers wrap around Jamie’s wrist. Jamie groans as they tighten, then gasps at the sharp, hard metallic sound.

“The fuck…”

Tahmoh catches Jamie’s other hand before he can react, snapping the second cuff around Jamie’s other wrist. He moves away from Jamie, something dangerous in his eyes as he comes around to face him. “On your knees.”

“Sod the fuck off, arse.” Jamie jerks at the cuffs, panic flaring in his chest. “Get these off me.”

“You said you trusted me.”

“I thought you fucking meant…get them off, Tahmoh...”

“I’m not going to hurt you.” He moves closer, running his fingers down Jamie’s chest, through the scattered dark hairs that cover his nipples and down his abdomen, the hard muscles flexing beneath his touch. He steps in, his mouth open over Jamie’s, his breath warm against Jamie’s lips. “Trust me?”

“Fucking crazy…” He breaks off as Tahmoh kisses him again, his tongue plundering Jamie’s mouth, his hand cupping the back of Jamie’s head. A hard tremor runs through Jamie’s body and he pulls back, panting roughly. “Take them off, Tahmoh.”

“Can’t do that, Bamber.” He pulls back and starts to undress, his eyes holding Jamie’s. “Every time we’re together I have all these grand plans and you ruin ‘em. I’ll have you right where I want you and then you’ll touch me and I forget everything. So the way I see it, I have to keep that from happening.”

“Tahmoh…”

He tosses his shirt in the corner and undoes his jeans, smiling as Jamie’s eyes drop to follow the zipper down. Jamie knows he’s gotten all the press for the towel scene, but Tahmoh’s just as sculpted, just as firm as he shucks his jeans and runs his thumbs beneath the waistband of his boxer-briefs. “It’s your own fault.”

“Tahmoh.”

His slow smiles changes, hardens and he tilts his head, watching Jamie for a moment. “On your knees, Bamber.”

“Tah…”

”Now.”

Heat flares at the base of his cock, and Jamie sinks to his knees, his hands clenched into fists behind his back. His jaw clenches tight, his eyes raised to hold Tahmoh’s gaze. Tahmoh pushes his boxer-briefs down and kicks them aside, stepping forward so that the tip of his cock barely brushed Jamie’s lips. Jamie’s lips parted, his tongue sneaking out, stealing a taste.

“Uh-uh.” Tahmoh steps back, reaching down to cup Jamie’s jaw with three fingers. “Not yet.”

“Tahmoh,” Jamie growls low, hungry. He glares up at Tahmoh as the other man shakes his head. “God damn it…”

“Hey now.” Tahmoh’s thumb grazes over Jamie’s lower lip. “We’ve got all night, Bamber.” He glances down to Jamie’s erection, smiling at the hard curve of it. “Or can’t you last?”

“Oh, fuck you, Penikett.”

Tahmoh laughs and releases Jamie’s chin, moving his hand instead to wrap around his own cock, guide it to Jamie’s lips. Jamie’s mouth opens on instinct as the heavy flesh brushes his lower lip, leaving behind the slick promise of Tahmoh’s arousal. “Wrong again, Bamber.” He leans down and licks Jamie’s lower lip, steals the taste away from him. “I’m gonna fuck you. I’m going to bend you over that bed and fuck you hard and fast and so deep you’re going to feel it for a week. Gonna fuck you until you come so hard against that mattress, I’m never going to get rid of the wet spot. I’m. Gonna. Fuck. You.” He bites Jamie’s lower lip, almost hard enough to leave a mark, steals the hot pant of desire from Jamie’s mouth. “Got it?”

“Y…yes.” Jamie nods, his body shuddering in response. “Yes.”

“Good.” Tahmoh straightens and then moves back to the bed, sitting on the edge, legs splayed. Jamie’s eyes stay focused on the hard length of Tahmoh’s cock, licking his lips and swallowing against his dry throat. “Bamber?”

He looks up, catching his breath at the heat in Tahmoh’s eyes. “Yeah?”

“Come here.”

“I…” He closes his eyes and tilts his head back, inhaling deeply. He shakes his head. “Tahmoh…”

“C’mere, Bamber. Want you to taste me.”

Jamie exhales through his teeth, the sound loud in the room, laced with desperation and frustration as he bows his head and manages to move to the foot of the bed. Tahmoh smiles down at him, stroking Jamie’s short hair back from his face, his fingers coming back damp with the perspiration that stains Jamie’s hairline.

“You want me, Bamber?”

“Wouldn’t be on my fucking knees if I didn’t, you…” He cuts himself off and leans in, taking Tahmoh in his mouth. He’s thick and hard and heavy on Jamie’s tongue and he sucks the length of him. Tahmoh groans, hips rolling upward to meet Jamie’s mouth. Jamie pulls back to the head, his tongue tracing the ridge of it, applying pressure before he takes him deep again.

Fingers fist and tighten in Jamie’s hair, tugging his head back. He releases Tahmoh’s cock with a growl of irritation. “What did I tell you?”

“Want…”

“Ah-ah.” Tahmoh shakes his head and continues to hold his grip in Jamie’s short hair. Tahmoh’s other hand goes down to his cock and he slowly strokes the flesh, wet from Jamie’s mouth. “You want this?”

“Yes,” Jamie snaps.

“No. You think you do. I’ll know when you really want it.” He continues stroking himself slowly, the foreskin moving with every stroke, offering Jamie a glimpse of dark, flushed skin with the movement. A thick drop clings to the head and Jamie’s tongue darts out to wet his lips. “You want it, Bamber?”

Jamie licks his lips again, his own cock pulsing with the heavy boil of blood. He swallows once, then again. “Yes,” he breathes. “Please.”

Tahmoh’s low laugh is thick with need. His hand flattens, cupping the base of Jamie’s skull and he guides him closer, fingers pressing against Jamie’s head as his breath gusts across the head of Tahmoh’s cock. His voice is breathless. “Want it?”

Jamie nods, nearly imperceptibly. He licks his lip and steals the drop from Tahmoh’s cock, his tongue smoothing it against the roof of his mouth. He groans and breathes again, his lips parted, the heat of Tahmoh’s arousal, the throb of his pulse against Jamie’s mouth. “Please.”

“Better,” Tahmoh informs him softly, easing Jamie back. Jamie shudders and whimpers, the sound thick in his throat. “Much better.” Tahmoh gets to his feet and Jamie tilts his head back, watching him stand. He moves behind Jamie, his body close and Jamie can’t stop the tremor that rockets through him. “Stand up.”

He manages it through sheer will, stage training and Tahmoh’s hand beneath his elbow for balance, but every inch of him aches by the time he’s on his feet. His cock throbs with every pulse of his heart and he sways slightly. “Tahmoh…”

His hand moves from Jamie’s elbow to his shoulder then to the middle of Jamie’s back. It’s light and gentle for a moment before Jamie finds himself facedown against the bed, knees nearly buckling. The hand at his back moves and he turns his head, sucking in a hot breath as Tahmoh’s fingers graze over his arse, just the suggestion of a touch forcing a groan that nearly chokes him. “Jesus…”

“Say please.”

“Tahmoh…” Jamie’s panting and isn’t sure he’s going to be able to stop as Tahmoh’s fingers move again, tracing a slow circle around the muscle. Jamie jerks forward, his cock sliding against the edge of the mattress and his breath leaves him in a shudder, his lower lip trembling with the sound.

“Say please.”

Jamie closes his eyes, his hands clenched into fists behind his back, the metal cutting into his skin. His cock feels like it’s on fire, burning as hot as his lungs. “God…”

“Say…”

“Please,” Jamie begs, the sound torn from his lips as the slide of cool gel hits his skin. “Oh…p…fuck.” He angles toward the bed, his cock sliding along the mattress then back up against Tahmoh’s fingers. His voice is strangled by the covers as he buried his face in them, wanting to scream.

“What was that, Bamber?”

“You…you god damned son of a…” Jamie turns his head, gasping for breath. He catches a glimpse of Tahmoh out of the corner of his eye and the bastard is _smirking_. He can feel the pressure of Tahmoh’s fingers against his arse, rubbing slow, steady circles that make Jamie’s cock hurt. “Please.”

“What?” He presses his finger against Jamie, barely penetrating the ring of muscle. Jamie whimpers and his knees buckle slightly. “What, Bamber?”

Jamie presses back against his finger, groaning in relief as the pressure comes to bear. “Oh, yes,” Jamie breathes. “Please. Please.”

“You like that?” Tahmoh’s voice is rough and breathless, his finger slowly thrusting deeper into Jamie as the flat of his other hand slides up and down Jamie’s spine. Jamie can feel the rough hair of Tahmoh’s legs rasping against his, can feel the heat of his body as he thrusts against Jamie. “You like that, Bamber?”

“Yes. Yes.” Jamie nods, his cheek against the bed, his eyes closed. Sensation dances along his nerve endings and his body shudders on instinct, relieving some of the coiled tension that tightens every muscle. “P…more. Please.”

Another finger slides in on the downward thrust and Jamie turns his head to bite the covers. Whatever sound he makes is muffled by the thick comforter, but it reverberates in his head as Tahmoh starts thrusting harder. “You want more? You want another?” Jamie’s hands jerk in the cuffs, flexing then curling into fists so tight his knuckles ache. Tahmoh’s voice dances along Jamie’s spine as he leans down and presses his lips to the small of Jamie’s back just below his cuffed wrists. “Or do you want me to fuck you?”

Jamie arches back against Tahmoh in answer. He feels need pounding at the base of his cock, feels it threatening to spill over. His body spasms as Tahmoh eases his fingers away, apparently accepting Jamie’s body language as answer enough, or finally hard enough himself that he doesn’t care what Jamie wants.

The muscles of Jamie’s thighs ache from being in one position too long, acid building up beneath the burn. He’s breathing hard when he does breath, forgetting to suck in air half the time, only remembering when his head starts to pound and his lungs demand it. He feels Tahmoh’s hands on his arse, spreading him, feels the sleek, slick tension of the condom against him.

“I don’t remember hearing you answer the question, Bamber.” Tahmoh pulls back and lets his length slide against Jamie. Jamie moans low in his throat and turns his head, inhaling sharply. “Don’t you want it?”

Whatever air Jamie had is gone in a few huffs of desperate laughter. “Oh, God.” He shivers, his back arched so hard the cuffs are digging into his skin. “Please, Tahmoh. Oh, God. Please. Please.” The words tumble out of his mouth, a keening need pitching the words higher until he feels Tahmoh’s cock against him, slide in. “Ple…yes. OhGodyesplease.”

The pressure and weight of Tahmoh’s body thrusts Jamie against the mattress and his whole body shakes with the shaft of pain and pleasure that shoots through his cock. Tahmoh’s fingers dig into Jamie’s hips, hard and flat and demanding against his skin as he thrusts against Jamie, hard and fast and deep.

Jamie falls into rhythm with him, his cock sliding along the mattress with every downward thrust. He’s still begging, can’t stop the words now that they’ve started, but they seem distant and unreal, like someone else until he realizes Tahmoh’s echoing him, every one of Jamie’s pleas answered with a yes and another deeper thrust.

“You gonna come, Bamber?” Tahmoh growls, leaning forward so his body was against Jamie’s hands, letting him feel the sweat the lines Tahmoh’s stomach, digging the cuffs deeper into Jamie’s flesh. Tahmoh’s hand slides down, over the jut of Jamie’s hipbone, down the flat stretch of skin to the curve of Jamie’s cock, wrapping around the hot, hard flesh. “Are you?”

Jamie doesn’t answer, his voice burned away by the heat inside him, drown in the rush of his orgasm. His body pulses against Tahmoh’s; cock jerking in Tahmoh’s grip, body tightening around Tahmoh’s cock. Tahmoh groans, the sound fading to nothing as he exhales against Jamie’s back, sending a shiver racing down Jamie’s spine.

Tahmoh rests against him for a moment then eases away. Jamie’s knees give out and he slumps to the floor, his stomach and chest sweaty and sticky as he tilts his head back, forcing air into his lungs. Tahmoh moves back beside him, sliding to the floor next to Jamie, his back against the bed. He rests his head against the mattress and turns to look at Jamie.

“You okay?”

“Unfuckingcuff me,” Jamie hisses. All he can feel is the tight burn in his shoulders, the spasms that wrack his biceps and triceps. His wrists hurt, rubbed raw in a few places, two hard lines etched into his back from the pressure of the cuffs.

Tahmoh nods and crawls forward, digging the key out of his jeans and then unlocking the cuffs. He eases them off Jamie’s wrists and then settles back, watching Jamie with unreadable eyes.

Jamie groans and lays on the ground, staring up at the ceiling, rolling his wrists. He glances over at Tahmoh and huffs a breath around the ghost of a smile. “Jesus, Penikett.”

“Quit your bitching, Bamber.” He reaches out and takes one of Jamie’s hands, smoothing his thumb over the abraded skin. “It was your fucking idea.”

“I think I’d remember if I said something about handcuffs.”

Tahmoh wraps his hand around Jamie’s wrist and tugs him closer, shifting to lie beside Jamie as he does. His mouth is warm and wet against Jamie’s, his tongue teasing. “You told me if I wanted you to quit touching me, I’d have to tie you up.” He kisses Jamie again, smirking as he pulls away. “So I did.”

“They make the damn things padded.”

Tahmoh huffs a laugh and sits up. “What are you, Bamber? Some kind of pussy?”

“Oh, fuck you.” Jamie sits up and closes his eyes as the room sways around him. “Sure as fuck not going to say yes when you ask if I trust you.”

Tahmoh laughs and leans in, kissing Jamie again before getting to his feet and gathering Jamie’s clothes, tossing them in his direction. “What makes you think that next time I plan to ask?”

“I’m so going to kick your arse, Penikett.”

“Yeah, Bamber?” Tahmoh tugs on his boxer-briefs as Jamie pulls himself up onto the bed, one step closer to standing. “When you gonna do that?”

Jamie laughs and shrugs, tugging his t-shirt on. “When I get feeling back in all of my limbs.”

Tahmoh walks over to the bed, one knee on the mattress against Jamie’s thigh, tilting Jamie back. “Guess I’ll have to keep that from happening.”

Jamie grins up at him and tugs him down. “Guess you can try.”  



End file.
